In the end? Mayhem
by DarkOverlordNamedJun
Summary: After the great war, after the order placed the rule, a team assembled with vengeance seeking the revenge of there loved ones, yet two brothers are arguing constantly over the death of there mother, one strays away from the team but in the end it will be engulfed with mayhem
1. Chapter 1

So here's my first fanfiction guys please enjoy and I mean that, take it easy don't expect any masterpieces and also no flamers, any flamers and im setting Jun on you Jum: yeah bitches you better enjoy, no flamming im gonna slice flammers with my metal fucking claw Jun don't call the readers bitches Jun: shut up Just do the disclaimer Jun: no Just do it or I'll delete you from this and replace you with a pikachu. Jun: alright, alright calm down man, some one would think you were on your period or something. Anyway characters used in this are oc's of the bitch DarkOverlordNameJun and are not affiliated by nintendo, gamefreak and any other company, now lets start this shit bitches. By the way readers please do not be put of by jun's behaviour even though he is a bad ass he has respect but to be honest, he at the present moment is high... on something he just won't tell or share it with me.

Chapter 1 welcome the newcomer.

juns p.o.v

What can I say I was being killed, nothing else to it.

Transition

Jun was a rather normal lucario to be honest,normal height normal build, his trademark black fedora hat but that was it, yeah he had flaws and, he knew this but something inside wouldn't accept this crucial fact, something would say hay im not normal, im not an ordinary Pokemon no, im different, I should be known across the nation for some reason. The reason of being a hero came to his mind, so here he is being killed now that shouldn't happen to the hero should it and no there hasn't been a typing error the hero was being killed, so let me tell you the full story.

2nd Transition

Here he was our hero, Jun the lucario. He hears a cry, a scream in the distance and runs towards it. He's sprinting the scream getting louder till he comes across an alley, a dark, dirty musky alleyway and a rather bloody ditto appears to be getting killed by a violent and experienced honchcrow but any other normal, sensible pokemon would just run for their poor miserable lives and make a huge massive scene and get the cops involved, but no Jun has to help the damn ditto and kick this guys ass. With confidence he shouts "oi you" and the honchcrow, who was rather dumbstruck at the fact someone was willing to help this insignificant ditto, pointed towards him self and in reply Jun shouts "yeah you, what the fuck are you doing to that ditto" now Jun seemed as no real threat so, the honchcrow shrugged his wings and carried on his violent attack. This angered Jun seeing as he was readying an Aurasphere. "fuck him then" said Jun and sent the a glowing blue ball of energy flying at the honchcrow who seemed to disappear down further the alleyway in a cloud of dirt, debris and smoke. "right so he's gone, are you okay ditto" but it made haste and ran away sensing the freedom the stranger had achieved for him, but thanked Jun with a salute but Jun replied with the words "that was rather weird". The lucario decided to leave but someone had plans otherwise "double team, dark pulse" the two black energy balls combined and hit Jun square in back sending him into the floor " oww,oh god, ow that hurt, you fucking bastard that is gonna kill in the morning" Jun mumbled but an evil cackle seemed to overpower his mumbling "you won't be alive to feel it in the morning but hay you can feel it now if you like?" Jun declined his offer and rose to his feet he was a bit shaky seeing as he had just taken two dark pulses in the back but he carried on as his fate had not been sealed and it was not going to end like this so in reply he said "fuck you yeah, just fuck off I'm gonna fucking carry on, im not gonna run, no fucking way am I gonna hide and there's no way im fucking begging for me life bitch, no fucking sir. Look at you i ruined your fun and you've met someone your own size and are contemplating the fact that the fight is fair and not worth the effort because you might lose, so go home bitch or die fighting, its now or fucking never, come and get some, if you think your hard enough?" this seemed to spark the honchcrow's small mind and got his anger alight, he erupted and ran at Jun with a steel wing readied, Jun blocked with a metal claw and all his might and surprisingly countered with a force palm, jun was wrong the honchcrow was not equal but better than him and he would struggle to stay alive in this fight. The honchcrow was sent back metres but was unphased and stood ready for an attack so as you do, Jun delivered with a running bone rush, the honchcrow easily blocked it with a steel wing and sent the lucario sprawling with a powerful air cutter which drew blood "fuck... me... your... better... than... i... thought..." panted Jun blood dripping from his long gash down his slender body he grabbed his hat and gently put it on the floor "dick... you got... blood on... my hat... i think... its time... to get... serious, bitch" said jun wiping the blood off his face Honchcrow replied "hmm, your anger is intense but you talent is non-existent and your blood is thin, i have no time for you lets get this done, what are your last words" "fuck you...its not...over till... I drag... your worthless...lifeless ass...outta here" said Jun. The honchcrow stepped forward "it is now... MEANLOOK!" the honchcrow shouted, jun couldn't move that was it, it was over and it wasn't even the end of chapter 1, i had plans for chapters to come and yet I carry on, onwards and upwards. The honchcrow readied his favourite move, steel wing "this is the end my good sir at least you was awake to see it, take a good look at your surroundings, at your burial place... May you rest in pieces " the wing glimmerd in the light and came rushing down but the honchcrow was swept of his feet by a fiery inferno, leaving jun unharmed and furthermore alive.

mystery p.o.v

"how was my flamethrower then honchy" i said from the shadow. The honchcrow rose up from the debris and replied with fear in his voice "show your self, reveal your form" I stepped forward revealing my long flowing golden mane with my similarly golden fur which played in the light causing the alleyway to shine golden, my nine tails flickered like flames showing my power, ultimately I was known as a veteran knight, who had served in the great war but in this case my role was of a savoir of this lucario "not you anything but you, I've done nothing wrong" his voice changed and his laughter began "when has murder been a crime." i readied a blastburn "i should of killed you when i had the chance, your lucky that rule exists because it was made to stop the war it was not made to protect scum like you if only if got to you earlier then you would of been six foot under by now" i then released hell on his ass, blastburn after blastburn giving him no chance to block, counter or even beg for mercy till he was on the floor and was a smoldering heap. " ha, i seem to prefer you more as charcoal" i spat in his face "any last requests? seeing as the order will never know of what happend here and of your death, especially after I'm finished, I need a clean record you see, so back to the subject of your last words" he replied "fuck... you" i was slowly getting annoyed "smart arse what are your final words" he became all calm, his body and tone had changed "the order will fall, hell will break lose and my master will be crowned" this shocked me "I never did believe the insane, now for your execution, how do I kill you" the honchcrows tone changed again this time with a little less sanity "here's my way, go to a place a really unpleasant place in your mind here's one, when I killed your family, husband and son then you let anger and instinct take over, understand. Now rip me apart, kill me make my blood stain the walls just KILL ME!" I erupted how dare he repeat his actions "fuck you Fuck you FUCK YOU BITCH, DIE FUCKING DIE, ROT IN HELL" i used four of my nine tails to crush his body mainly focusing on suffocating him "this is for my family" I stabbed him using two tails in the torso "this is for my son" I stabbed him using the other three. I then slowly pulled out my tails "and this is for my husband" I crushed his neck using the four tails and stabbed him in the head one in each eye and three in the brain. "Bitch!" I threw the corpse against the wall and burnt it to a cinder. I walked over to the lucario seeing as he was still effected by the meanlook grabbed his hat and placed it apon his head, "sorry you had to see that but you should never of left we was worrying and frankly look what mess you got into" I said. I brought him with me back to camp he should never of left and he actually caused the argument and the fight between himself and his brother. He only left because he lost the fight between each other.

well guys, how was it, come on PM me and let me know but really who was this nine tails how does she (yeah she, there's a clue for ya) know this honchcrow, who is Juns brother and where does Jun get his drugs from. All to be revealed in the next chapter, see ya guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So Chapter 2 are we excited? so I will leave the mysterious honchcrow to do the disclaimer Honchcrow: all characters are OC's of DarkOverlordNamedJun and are not affiliated by nintendo, gamefreak and any other company, now wheres my money.

Transition

The ninetails raced through the dark winding forest with Jun on her back, Jun was still affected by the honchcrows mean look and was not able to move. She questioned jun "why did you jet off like that? huh, you almost got killed" Jun answered "I don't see why it matters Syrana" the ninetails stopped, looked at jun and gave him a furious glance "I don't see why it matters?" she said in mocking tone "it fucking matters when your part of my fucking team. How we gonna do finish objective when we're a man down huh?" jun answered "quite easily, I would guess... I'm not needed there's no point in me being here etc etc need I go on" Syrana was livid, the fact the jun was saying this was making her blood boil "jun we are a fucking team, we've all lost our famila and due to this we've become more of a family then we should of."

Jun's P.o.v

"I'll make my own way back just get gone" i said but Syrana replied "you not even fully trained jun, your walking into fights with ex-generals of the tricharu , i don't know who you think you are jun but sort yourself out or your gonna get killed... the team does care you know" and with that she turned and left. Now you you don't know who the tricharu are so, let me explain. The tricharu were a band of dark Pokemon, they had planned on taking over this town and controlling it with fear knowing that who ever were to rise against their rules and values would die a horrible, bloody death or, as they said in an 'artistic way'. They were dis-banded a few years back when some of there leaders killed other leader in fear they would rebel against them, they were paranoid and so the others left knowing that if they stayed they would die all but one, one leader the nine tails known as hencharu, he stayed fought the other leaders and controlled the army, shaped it to his own liking and rose the tricharu or as he later named it the nine senti back to its old infamous glory so the order had to declare war if not they gonna get slaughtered by the nine senti, so the order battled against them for year till finally about a year ago when order was winning, they formed a plan and placed it into action, the order was slowly climbing ranks in hencharu's army, they were climbing the chain, killing private to get to general then to kill them to get captain and then kill them and so on and so fourth till they reached the nine senti's them self, there was no history that they had existed, they were myths, rumors but when a whole troop was sent in to kill just one of them only pieces of body parts came out, these were the very reason it was called the nine senti, there where nine Pokemon each with a special skill known as a senti's lengaru: regeneration, time control, elemental control, necromacy, transformation, telekinesis, insane speed, stealth and the best one the ability to bend the laws of science were the known powers but they were highly trained in certain areas of combat and technique, each capable of killing an army, these were the best fighters around all being dark Pokemon and of a lucario or nine tails species, hencharu believed these was a superior species, a more powerful race. in the nine senti the lucarios mainly focused on hand to hand combat mainly with bladed weapons whereas the nine tails worked on there own Pokemon powers each owning flamethrower heard to have the destructive power of a thousand charizards. When the order realized that it was helpless to fight the nine senti they looked at skipping that link in the chain and finding hencharu himself but he was turning insane, completely corrupted with power, he worshiped the nine senti and wanted to be more powerful then them. He turned himself into a lucario-ninetails hybrid in hope that this would give him a lucarios aura, close combat skill and more importantly a second lengaru power, but his body could not cope with the change of species and the sudden increase of power and thus leading to his down fall, he was captured, detained and executed. The war was over, so the order placed a treaty, the rule which meant that old members of the nine senti army were to be treated as equals, as normal people but also so to prevent future wars but with this led to the disappearance of The nine senti. And yet I still don't understand, i don't know what Syrana's problem was, yeah i almost got killed big deal but if i did die it was my fault and the honchcrow gets convicted and killed, then the team wouldn't have such a burden, especially with my so called brother the 'apparent' tenth member of the senti, the only one who can stop the next war, which is worrying because it means there will be another war to come.

Back at camp

Juns brother Mensara Kenara P.o.v

Fuck sake where is he, where the is he? Why the fuck does he do this, every fucking argument we have he ends up walking off, off to the same place every fucking time and I end up destroying something, something expensive to repair but this fucking time it shouldn't of happend and not over mum never over mums death, why was it over mum. I should never of said it there was no fucking need, it was no ones fault not mine nor his, so why did i blame him, what caused me to blame him and it didn't help that he blamed himself, fuck... me... I need to apologize argh i hate apologizing especially to him, rubbing it in with a sly smirk.

Juns P.o.v

I arrived back at camp and headed for Mensara's quarters and, as I expected it was a wreck with him sat in front of it all "huh still the same Mensara" he looked up "jun your back" he stood up walked over to me "huh yeah... but also i guess im sorry about blaming you" I was confused what was he sorry about "you've got no reason to be sorry, your only telling the truth" this also seemed to anger him further but insted he gave me a casual grin "arr... Why you blame your self I'll never know, it was never your fault, you never personally killed her and your actions didn't lead to her death" I was losing it literally tearing up "but I could of been there... I could of stopped it" I lost the will, fell to my knees and sobbed in my hands "its my fault"

Mensara's P.o.v

He fell to the floor and sobbed "its my fault" I could only see one way of ending this "jun look at me" I lifted his jackle like face and looked into his tear filled red eyes "if its anyones fault its the killer of her and its our responsibility to avenge her death, and you carnt avenge her when your like this can you" he faked a smile "thanks Mensara" I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "im here for you bro, never will I let you go, I heard what happend and I guess you did the right thing and it sounds like you put up a good fight but tomorrow we will train so you will never be beaten but now you need rest"

Well guys I hope you've enjoyed this sorry its been so long I've put it aside but there a surprise for you, I've been working on it, its a little spin off but for know please PM/ Review and add to your favourites, thanks guys all my love DarkOverlordNamedJun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 So guys, its finally here sorry I've been a tad preoccupied with school and YouTube and shit so apologies but for your delight I shall let Syrana, jun and Mensara do the disclaimer Jun: DarkOverlordNamedJun does not own any oc's depicted in this 'story' Syrana: neither is he or it affiliated with gamefreak, Nintendo or any other company Mensara: so please... Fucking enjoy it

Juns p.o.v

I was awaken by the rain tapping against the roof of the small hut of which Mensara and i was in, we used these huts because there bigger and better than tents, we didn't have to carry them we just found wood and stuff and afterwards just burnt them down to ash so no one would know who's been here. I looked across to see that Mensara was still sleeping, we was meant to be training today but because it was raining I was not sure if he would still do it outside or in here. I got up and stood by the archway of where a door would be if I wasn't a lazy bitch, i gazed across the landscape, the rain was not going to stop any time soon but I decided that we should train outside anyway, I wanted to and I guess Mensara would too, it would be different to spar in the rain. I walked out to the centre of camp sat down and started meditating. Basically I was bringing myself to a place where I could train mentally, in the mind everyone trains in a different place, for me I trained in a long marble corridor with tall pillars and large oak doors leading to the same place no matter what door you took, but it had changed this time i was stood on top of a snowy mountain that was currently enduring a blizzard. I walked forward and slowly an outline began to form, i fought against the snowstorm and inched towards the outline to find I was standing outside a small granite temple about the size of a small house with wooden doors that looked ancient, withered and about to brake. Two statues guarded the temple one of a nine tails that appeared to be roaring, flaring it mane and tails and the other which was a lucario readying an Aurasphere. I passed them both and approached the doors, i flung them both open and was greeted by a familiar face. "Mensara"

Mensaras p.o.v

"you ready to train jun? Wait, first of all do you like my temple? my training ground? its what i always envisioned the nine senti temple to be like" jun only replied with a grin "huh, I'll take that for a yes then but now we get straight to the point of training, you know i only see one way of training-" jun finished my sentence "and that is to spar, you go first bro" i laughed and replied "full out big boy no holding back"

Transition

Mensara decided to run at jun "quick attack" jun shouted but nothing happend and he was tackled to the floor by Mensara "didn't i tell you, your powers don't work in here only your physical aspect matters, so get up and your move" Mensara moved off jun and left him to get up, he dusted himself down glanced at Mensara, turned and walked away "hay, what you doing?" Mensara shouted as he ran after him only for jun to turn round and give a low kick to mensara's legs. Jun then catch mensara by the neck and threw him into a wall, Jun charged after him and went to punch his brother but only hit the hole that mensara previously occupied "up here jun" he looked up to see mensara drop from the celling and slam jun to the floor making it crack "ouch did that hurt?" mensara asked but, jun looked at mensara, jumped up and front flipped over mensara, he sent a high kick to mensaras head only to be blocked, mensara then grabbed Juns leg flipped him over and kicked jun in the chest while he was in mid-air, he went flying towards a wall only to leap of it and tackle Mensara to the ground "my turn now bitch" jun snarled he punched Mensara in the face then picked him up flung him into a wall and followed him to then only kick him in the chest, jun then said in a rather cocky tone of voice "you did say no holding back right" Mensara rose out of the hole he had just made "bitch please" and with that Mensara ran at jun then ran past jun, jun turned round to see nothing because Mensara was now behind jun, he sent a high kick into Juns head which meant jun lost his balance, fell forward and face-planted the floor "p-ha ha ha ha" Mensara fell to the floor in hysterics.

Juns p.o.v

mensara was on the floor laughing his head off, well let take advantage of this. I think I'll try that move I've been working on.

Transition

Jun got up, walked over to Mensara, kicked him so that he lay face down flat on the floor instead of on his hand and knee, jun then picked him up legs in one hand arms in the other placed his foot on mensaras back applied pressure till it was bent almost back on its self, jun then let go of his arms and legs which meant Mensara was catapulted face first into a wall, jun quickly followed with a flying kick to mensaras head which sent his face further into the wall, jun then pulled Mensara out of the wall, stood him dusted him down, gave him a quick smile then drop kicked him into another wall. jun then asked his brother "do you give up yet" Mensara mumbled into the wall "carnt hear you" jun said mockingly "YES NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS WALL" Mensara shouted "but i thought you liked granite" jun said jokingly. Eventually Mensara was pulled out of the wall "i would like to see you do that in the real world" Mensara snarled but only to have jun glance at him "are we going to do this in the real world" asked jun, Mensara answered with a serious tone "what you can do here, you can do out there it just takes the knowledge of how and when to do it and till then don't try or it could go incredibly badly" again jun questioned Mensara "how did you get me in your meditation area" but Mensara didn't reply.

Ooooo so did we enjoy the fight scene? anyway i know you guys are fed up of waiting for the next chapter so while you wait you should read ParasiteDarkness'es the purple warrior and also join my group on facebook dark lucario and while your at it add the member called Alex crane that's me and please fell free talk to me about my 'work' give me ideas/suggestions and tell what I can improve also if you don't have Facebook or simply don't want to add me then just send me a PM or even a review I would like to hear from you and I would love to hear what you think, just remember im writing this for you, I don't gain anything but for now stay safe, be a bro and I'll see you again in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

yeah its come early because... your just lucky anyway these * mean an sound so like *bang* or *thud* but other than that i have no plan for chapter 4 so it might be just plain bullshit anyway i will let myself do the disclaimer  
me: DarkOverlordNamedJun owns all oc's that are of his creation used in this fanfiction and is in no way connected with Nintendo, gamefreak or any other company so now for what you've been waiting for.

Juns p.o.v

"Mensara tell me how did you get me here" but yet he remained silent and was still waring his serious face so I decided to poke him in between the eyes " oow da fuck man what was that for" he asked but more importantly I asked "how did you get me here" but he only replied with "ahh, how? now give me a second" and with that he laid on his back "let me think...*yawn*... ZZZZZ" really has he fallen asleep, "bitch left me alone". Now your probably wondering how am i alone when Mensara is right next to me, if not fuck off, no dont i love you really. let me explain, when a person meditates they go to there own meditation place, which is located in there own mind and so they body remains inanimate, not conscious, similar to being asleep and the meditation place being a dream world, anyway your soul enters the meditation place, does what it needs to do, but the only way to leave that place is to fall asleep in there, because you cannot be inanimate in two 'worlds' you must be conscious in one, when you fall asleep in the meditation place you will 'awaken' in the real world. Some people may say that this symbolises inner peace or something because you cannot fall asleep in the middle of the battle so you have to either win or escape, dying is not an option if you die in meditation your body will contain no soul and so on and so forth. But I really don't care, as long as I know how to get in and out im fine. So... *yawn* how are you? oh good im fine tha- *thud* Zzzz

Transition

"AHHHH" *thud* "I see your finally awake jun, sorry if I scared you... You okay?" asked by the dragonite standing In front of where jun would of been if he had not been startled by the dragonite which meant that he had fallen of his chair and banged his head on the ground "its fine Draimon" jun said sarcastically "ow... fuck... am i bleeding?" the dragonite walked behind where jun was standing and examined the lucario's head "doesn't look like it... you'll be fine"

Draimons p.o.v

Jun replied "Thanks draimon" he turned round to face me, he had a beautiful face, we went out once, yes I was bi but now im not and yes he's bi anyway, but soon did we realise that we was not compatible. To be honest i did have a small man crush on him but im still straight and all. I had some information for him anyway, i began informing him of what was to happen "think nothing of it you've done more for me, anyway Syrana wants to see us all i think we are moving out today" jun looked rather confused "are we still going to the-" i knew what he was going to say so i cut him short, bad habit but it defines a person " yes jun we are still going to the far west side of sinnoh" but this confused him more so he questioned me further "but why are we going there" frankly i didn't know myself so i told him to ask Syrana when we see her, she was the captain and all, " jun, ask her we're having a meeting in her quarters, Vaan should come and get us when syranas ready"

Syranas p.o.v

"hay Vaan-kun could you tell the others that we're ready" the gorgeous arcanine that was my boyfriend turned his head "anything for you mi amore" he always sounded hot but when he used French, my body just became a source of heat that would radiate and heat the whole room, he walked out the room, his muscles were tense I could see them from here, he was doing this deliberately, he knew it turned me on and with that voice, well all I can say is that tonight is gonna be fun. *sigh...*.

Vaan's p.o.v

Hmm wonder if it worked, wonder if she's on heat. God still she's been though alot, the death of her husband, the death of her son. I'm really surprised that she actually loves me, I must of done something right at least. "ahh Roze nice to see you" the shiny eevee looked up "ahh Vaan what seems to be the problem" I looked at her, she needed to evolve if we were to comfortably complete the mission, she wanted to be a umbreon, and a shiny one at that "syranas ready for the meeting, if you would like to head to her quarters please" someone needed to make her happy at night, she would hate to be an espeon "okay Vaan see you later" hmm... Next? I'll just walk round...

Juns p.o.v

"Mensara!" I shouted running at him "hi jun" I jumped up hoping he would catch me "no bitch, down" he concentrated, grabbed me using his psychic and laid me down on the floor "don't want a repeat of what happened this morning, fucking I can feel it myself" ouch I must of beat the shit out of him, if he can feel it "sorry, but anyway just seen Vaan, he said that we should head towards syranas quarters, apparently she is ready" I wonder if everyone is going or if its just us?

Transition

The room looked packed not only did it have Syrana, Vaan, Roze, Draimon and Quilava ,who we (the reader) have not met yet, but there was still Jun and Mensara to come, actually speak of the devil there arriving now "sorry we're late" Mensara said. Syrana moved to the front " everyone please quiet down, I have an announcement"

Syranas p.o.v

I looked across the crowd, well this will shock them. " I would like you to welcome our newcomer"  
Ooo cliff hanger, am I mean, not really just haven't found a name for the poor little guy, so suggestions would be nice so at the usual address Pm, review Facebook what ever only a week for entries so get them in now and to remind you again the Facebook group is called Dark lucario with 3 yes 3 members. So please Review/Pm/facebook and to you all see you soon


	5. Chapter 5

Hay guys im back and sorry, I know the wait has been a bit long but still chapter 5 is here. So before I drabble on some more here's Draimon to do the disclaimer.

Draimon: The DarkOverlordNamedJun is not affiliated with companies like Nintendo, gamefreak or any other company, but he is rather sexy still this means nothing because im straight

Jun: yeah 'straight' I bet you would still fuck me if you could

Draimon: shut up

Me: and on to chapter 5

transition

"i would like you to welcome our newcomer". Everyone stopped and paused. Who are they and what are they? The exact thing everyone was thinking except jun, are they male? Is he gay/bi? is he cute? so yeah exactly what we've grown to expect from him. The curtains slowly parted but there was only, what appeared to be, a shadow. "will everyone please welcome..." the Pokemon turned round, It was a buizel but he was different, what would of been orange fur was black with a redish sheen, what would of been cream was a dark red and the yellow collar was red, he looked awesome and just perfect, well that's what jun thought anyway. The others had mixed views, roze the shiny eevee thought that he looked cool whereas Vaan the arcanine preferred the normal buizels, Mensara thought he looked okay and would fit right in with this band of misfit and Draimon being straight thought he was sexy but this means nothing because he's hetrosexual. "Hi everyone my name is Rain" everyone clapped, for first impressions he gave a good one "carry on" Syrana said, Rain carried on speaking "we all have our personal reasons for taking this place and mine? Well, I lost a loved one, I lost my partner, my boyfriend in the war this sounds petty, granted but lets give some perspective to the matter we had been out for a few years, fought half of the war together, he had saved my life and we both could not survive with out each other, we loved each other to death but in the fifth battle of equinox, he was reported dead. I grieved for months and months, i dropped out the war, left the fight, gave up hope till the next equinox where i joined the battle again and to my surprise the general we was tracking down was my deceased boyfriend. He had spoke about joining the nine senti but I didn't want to, so he faked his own death put me in mourning for months just to join. So he may of been alive but to me he was still declared dead because you die once and don't live twice". The room exploded with applause, Rain had been through quite alot and he had a good reason to fight. But to classify he is bi/gay, result for jun now all he had to do is flaunt his stuff and reel him in. This was probably what Jun was thinking, okay it was what he was think which meant that there could be a possible relationship between him and Rain leaving roze, Draimon, Tavara the quilava and Mensara as the only single ones. "I want to end the former nine senti groups and find what would of been my old partner, for our relationship had been a long one and he ends it like this, like a true nine senti member... We all have our reason may it be love, family or both but we will fight through the fire and flames to honour them" rain finished his speech and headed off the stage, everyone stood and applauded him. "thank you rain and again welcome. Now we leave tomorrow originally it was today but we're not ready; sinnoh awaits us and so does my contact, he will lead us to the group base and from then on we shall detain or kill each member. Only afterwards do we destroy the building so it is of no use. Any questions" it seemed simple but also dangerous. No one knew what to expect, for all they knew there could be 50 members and they could all be metapods. Mensara rose his hand "question, what timescale are we doing this in" Syrana pondered for a second "we could do it in three days but as we know it normally takes us twice or triple the time so lets say at most nine days" roze lifted a paw "Syrana, we don't have a medic; yeah in past we didn't need one but we've never attempted something like this before" Syrana turned round glanced at Rain and was about to speak but only for the buizel to say " o contraire, you see I am a medic, well I say that but I'm not a qualified medic but I do have a vast amount of medical knowledge" everyone seemed delighted at the fact of that they finally had a 'medic' Syrana continued to speak "Right with that sorted can everyone start packing it will save time if we do it today, oh also Mensara" Mensara stopped span on the spot "yes Syrana?" Rain started to stroll towards him "show rain around please."

Rains p.o.v

It seemed alright here, yeah I haven't spoke to everyone but I would expect them to be similar, they would be similar right? Anyway, apparently Mensara has a brother, im yet to meet him oh and this Tavara. *yawn* better get some sleep. "Hay Mensara is there a place I can have a rest or nap?" Mensara pointed to a hut, that was inhabited by a lucario, "dude there's a guy in there" Mensara turned and gave me a 'does it matter' face. Uh so what I've slept with plenty of guys and theirs a second bed. I walked over, felt the mattress "hmm quite soft" I said aloud "I know their perfect" "Fuckkk Ahhh" the voice took me by surprise, i jumped about a mile high, the voice was actually the lucario that was in the be opposite me "the fuck man, don't do that" the lucario was doubled over in laughter "dude i thought you was asleep" the lucario regained control "sorry... It was mensara's idea... you don't know who i am do you" i must of looked slightly puzzled for him to say that "my name is jun and yours i believe is Hail, no Rain yeah Rain, nice to meet you Rain" he held his hand out "nice to meet you too Jun... So your brothers with Mensara right" jun nodded he looked younger than Mensara around my age whereas Mensara was a few years older. "i heard what you said about your boyfriend... What a dick" i nodded "yeah, and he had a small one" jun roared out in laughter once again "sorry... I didn't... Expect you... To say that" wow didn't he, well he needs to get to know me. "well jun im tired so im gonna get a rest but you seem like a nice guy" jun blushed a bit did he take it the wrong way, oh god he's straight isn't he "oh... Thanks rain you seem like a nice guy too, how about we have a longer conversation later yeah" or maybe he didn't take it the wrong way "yeah I'll be delighted", I don't know how to take him is he or isn't he gay/bi please oh someone please tell me.

Jun p.o.v

I blushed... Fuuuccckkk! he seemed a bit anxious too. It seems like he's a rocker, hes good looking and he speaks quite well, in a intellectual manner; well at least we have something in common and he not a fucking rapper or indie kid. His boyfriend though... Ouch he does sound like a cun-fucking-t and rain may sound like all "he dead to me" and so on but personally irony think he's over him which could make him a lot less likely to actually go out with another person. Ah fuck logic he's hot and im asking him out so there.

Rain's p.o.v

I fell to sleep thinking about Jun, i hoped he was gay or bi even... Zzz *yawn* wonder what time it is... oh there's some walking by "excuse me? What time is it?" hey guess who it was, Jun "hey rain its about 5" hmm, must of been tired, I've slept for about 2 to 3 hours "thanks Jun" so i fall asleep thinking of him and i wake up only to see him "hay rain" Jun was starting to walk over here "huh? Yeah" by the time i had got out of the bed and stood up Jun was in front of me "i wanted to ask you something" oh my oh god i could feel my self turning red is he about to do what i think he's going to do "we've only just met but you seem like a nice guy and to be honest your cute too, so i was wondering would you like to-" before he even finished i said "yes Jun i would" my heart was racing, i had just been asked out on a date or did he ask me out oh whatever. I had only joined today and o get asked out by some hot lucario "so... What time would you like me to pick you up, well i say pick you up im only forty feet away from your quarters" so he asked me out on a date " how about eight" well secretly i was thinking why not now "eight is fine, I'll see you then." oh my, oh my I've got a date "see ya Jun" im freaking out, I've got a date.

Wooo... Rain and Jun sitting in a tree k... i... s... s... i... n... g... anyway what do we think of Rain? yeah he's a bit of a rocker but still he's nice, don't ya think? But anyway i promise chapter 6 will be on quicker than this one and again sorry for taking so long I've had guitar practice, revision, exams and boyfriends/girlfriends so its all been mental. And guys please please please can you REVIEW/PM me on your comments or suggestions and don't forget that im on facebook/twitter so if you want to chat or have any ideas please do. While im writing chapter six check out the "Purple Warrior" by ParasiteDarkness I've been reading it, im a fan and it inspired me to write In the end? Mayhem! Finally thanks guy, love you all and au revior!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I've had a unplanned hiatus but im here anyway theirs gonna be a few changes and stuff so what ever you was thought was going to happen probably would of happened but not anymore so lets welcome a few little story line adaptations and some new characters in the next chapters. Any way disclaimers

Rain: Hay guys

Jun: hay

Rain: the DarkOverlordNamedJun is not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak or any other company

Jun: now give us some privacy

Rain: come here big boy

Me: O_O

Chapter 6

Teansition

It was sunny, warm and vibrant outside it seemed to reflect the new couple's mood. There was still an hour before their date, Jun was actually shocked that Rain had said yes and Rain couldn't live it down that he had only been here a few hours and he already had a date. Draimon was with Roze helping her sort her stuff, Mensara was meditating, Tavara was training his normal type moves and Syrana and Vaan was having some private time everything was pleasant, amourous and beautiful.

Mensara's Mind

Hmmm, im getting bored of this temple maybe one last session and then I'll change it all. I set about wrecking it using a different move on each wall, we wasn't idiots, we could remember more than four moves, we could remember as many as we liked. I blasted the roof off with an aura sphere but was greeted with a black swirling sky which I hadn't put there, no the sky I had used was a sunset so why was it black, swirling and generally had a bad aura. It wasn't good whatever it was, I thought of continuing with training well until lighting was streaking the sky and rain was falling, I fell to the floor clutching my head, it felt like my skull was being torn in two. I looked up and made out two dots gradually getting larger, wait was someone mind fucking me or had someone got into my mind, either way it sounded both painful and like i would have to fight. I tried to amplify my powers but i was being blocked i couldn't control my meditation state, it had now became a free room which no one controlled. I looked up again and the dot had became figures one being a quadruped and the other being of human stature. I braced myself ready for their impact.

Transition

It was now eight, time for Jun and Rain's date, and as Jun had promised he had came to pick Rain up. Jun knocked on the makeshift door and was greeted by a pristine, good looking and well groomed buizel."Are you ready" asked the lucario, Rain nodded Juns p.o.v Bit nervous but Rain, boy had he preformed, he looked perfect actually thinking about it what had I done had a shower and brushed my fur. Rain asked "Jun have you ever dated a buizel" to be honest I had never dated a buizel I was never really into buizels, not really my type "nope your my first rain" why was rain different then. Rains p.o.v "so... What's the plan then? What we gonna do?" I asked "I was gonna let you decide actually" Jun said profoundly, i began think of things to do i had already planned tonight, a little surprise was waiting in store for Jun, but for now I think we should just have a simple walk through the forest or something, its not like we knew each other, i had only just arrived today "Jun" he he smiled and said "thought of something" his red eyes sparkled in the moon light, they looked so innocent but also playful at the same time " yeah, i was thinking of just having a walk through the forest under the night sky" it sounded quite boring now that i had said it but i just waited for the answer which came in such a romantic way, Jun stopped grabbed my hand, said in a romantic tone "if that's what you want then let it be" and then kissed my hand, i could feel myself blushing it was like i was a young poke again and my crush had just winked at me "i can see you blushing even under that beautiful fur" wow was it really that obvious, i decided to walk on before i fainted, Jun quickly followed"so Jun, you've heard about my history how about yours? Anything interesting?"

Jun's p.o.v

Hmmm this made me think, what had i done? Mother and Father had both died when i was about twelve so me and Mensara we're left to fend for our selves, this seemed a bit to depressing so im going to leave this out. I evolved at the age of fourteen met Syrana and Draimon when i was sixteen Vaan joined us at eighteen Roze and Tavara joined us last year and that was it. "well not much has happened really had my first and last relationship when I was seventeen with a Dragonite, it didn't really work out well when we got to the sexual stuff, size differences and all so it was really awkward and so we left it at that really, then I was single for three years and then I met you and hopefully this should work" at this moment I gave one of the stupidest grins ever, not a retarded grin but a really stupid ear-to-ear-eyes-closed-everythings-perfect grin.

Rains p.o.v

Daaaaawwww, he looked cute when he did that smile. Only one relationship and he didn't really get that physical with him, so he's a virgin awwww cute.

Woo sorry it's a bit short but I just wanted to get up as soon as possible and sorry if it's a bit... something don't know what but yeah if it's a bit weird or something then sorry but if you've ever heard of the band Megadeth then you'll know why because writing and listening to Megadeth does make your brain go but yeah its done now when's chapter 7 gonna be up? Ha of your bored check out my other work their should be another fanfic up possibly called United Pokenations but anyways A tout le monde, j'aime vous aime, je dois partir, au revoir


End file.
